1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological method and, more particularly, to a method for breaking the cell walls of microalgae.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mechanical method for breaking cell walls of cells comprises using a grinding or cutting tool to break the cell walls of the cells. However, this method easily indirectly breaks the contents (including original liquid, fat, proteins and the like) of the cells. In addition, this method is available for animal organisms and is not available for the microbes. A conventional physical method for breaking the cell walls of cells comprises freezing and dissolving the cells reciprocally to break the cell walls of the cells. However, this method is not available for the cells of the microbes. Another conventional physical method for breaking the cell walls of cells comprises vibrating the cells by supersonic waves of a determined power to break the cell walls of the cells. However, this method easily breaks the sensitive and active features of the cells. A conventional chemical method for breaking the cell walls of cells comprises using organic solvent to change the permeability of the cell walls of the cells so that the contents of the cells can permeate the cell walls of the cells. However, this method needs a very long working time, thereby decreasing the working efficiency.